One-shot Series: Shizuo's Girlfriend
by TeamHanyou
Summary: A one-shot series about the life events of Shizuo Heiwajima and his girlfriend Aisami Sakagami - I'll add chapters as the continuations. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! _

_Just a one-shot about Shizuo Heiwajima and his girlfriend Aisami Sakagami - Enjoy! _

"Stop ignoring me" Shizuo muttered, as he sat on the couch in his apartment having his bloody hand wrapped by his, very pissed off, girlfriend.

"…"

"Oi!" He snapped, hoping to rile her up so she'd snap back at him. She didn't make a sound, just carried on tending to his hand.

See, Aisami was very pissed off at her boyfriend. She had just come back to his apartment, put all of the groceries away, and was about to start on dinner so it would be nice and ready for Shizuo when he got home. Then, she got a call from Tom, telling her to come and calm Shizuo down.

She'd ran there as fast as she could, not being able to drive, fearing for whatever trouble Shizuo was getting into. She'd seen what he is capable of when he loses his temper, and she knew that he wouldn't get hurt, or at least not easily, but her love for him made it impossible for her not to worry about him anyway.

She'd gotten there to see Shizuo beating the crap out of some dumb gang thugs, and Tom just casually standing around watching as Shizuo got jumped at by the thugs, only to be flung back. He'd punched them and, sometimes, the ground so hard that his knuckles had split. All she could see was bloody knuckles, and that only fuelled her worry.

She'd immediately ran over to him, avoiding the bodies groaning with pain on the floor, and literally flung herself at him, embracing him silently, without saying a word. The moment he'd displayed even the slightest bit of calmness, she'd let him go, grabbed his good hand, and dragged him home.

The whole way, she hadn't spoken a word to him, as much as he'd tried to get her to talk. He was confused, as she never usually reacted like this. She was usually peppy, cheery and humorous about the whole thing, often trying to make him feel better about losing his control, as she knew how hard it was for him. But something seemed… Off about her this time.

"Ai" he tried, softly. She'd just, yet again, ignored him, her face passive, almost robotic like the expression his brother often wore.

He growled, and gently snatched his hand from her grasp, making her frown and look at him. _Got her _he thought, as he knew he'd struck her temper.

"Give me your hand!" She snapped, her lips forming a pout.

"Tch. You stop ignoring me and tell me what your problem is!" He snapped back, making her sigh in frustration and reach for his hand from her place on the floor, in front of him.

He pulled back his hand so she couldn't reach it, and she let out a little growl of her own.

"Shizuo!" She yelled, getting more frustrated by the second.

"What the hell's your problem?!" He yelled back, making her flinch at the loudness of his voice. She stopped, and went back to her position on her knees, in front of him, looking down at her hands in her lap. His demeanour softened, not liking this reaction.

"Shit" He muttered.

"Ai, I didn't mean to yell at you, alright? Just… What's up with you? You haven't spoken a word to me since you came to get me. I didn't get hurt, so what's the big deal?" He said, trying to get her to talk to him. Confide in him. She sighed, and he was utterly shocked when she looked into his eyes. They were full of sadness, worry and more importantly, they were overflowing with tears, and the streams fell down her tinted pink cheeks.

"Do you know how I feel when Tom-san calls me… To tell me to come and get you, because you're being attacked?" She whispered. He nearly missed it, it was so quiet. Her shoulders were shaking, as her frail body tried it's best to keep in the sobs she was so close to releasing.

"I know that you're strong. Phenomenally strong, but my heart falls to the pit of my stomach whenever I even imagine… That someone is trying to hurt, much less kill, you" She said, a little stronger this time, however a consequence of this is that her voice broke.

"I'm fine, Aisami" He said, trying to soothe her tears, but she just shook her head, and bent forward, her head on his lap as a couple of sobs escaped her lips.

"I know that! But… When I saw your hand… Your _blood, _Shizuo. You were bleeding, and hurt and I just, I_" She was cut off by her own sob. He then grasped her upper arms, to gently pull her onto his lap. She complied, and sobbed her heart out into his chest, wetting his shirt and vest. He didn't know what to do, other than to just sit there, stroke her hair and reassure her.

"Shh" He said softly, wrapping his other arm around her whilst he stroked her long golden locks. She was all out crying now, as she was gripping onto Shizuo's vest.

"I-I'm sorry" She said between sobs, feeling a little embarrassed at her outburst, but she just couldn't keep it in anymore. This is how she knew that her love for him was real. It was happy, but sad at the same time, it made her feel raw emotion.

"Don't be stupid. _I'm _sorry for getting you like this… Look, we know that my temper can't always be controlled, and I'm sorry for that. I try, I really do, but sometimes it just happens. But, I promise to do whatever I can for you to never see my blood again" He said, kicking himself at his lack of talent with words. He needs his younger brother at a time like this.

She had calmed down a little by now, since it's been about 30 minutes since she'd broken down in his arms. She was touched by his words, and the meaning behind the simple-sounding words.

"I love you for you, Shizuo. That means, I love all of you, even your temper, which also means your strength. But, thank you" She said softly, snuggling closer in his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He blushed and chuckled lightly.

"I love you too, baka" He said, making her chuckle, and swat his chest playfully.

"Other baka's call other people bakas you baka" she said, making him grin a toothy grin.

"Baka's attract other bakas" He replied, making her look at him with a playful pout on her face. In return, he just kissed her. She was surprised at first, but soon returned his simple affection. Shizuo wasn't the type of boyfriend who needed to be kissed, cuddled and touched all the time to reassure him that he had a girlfriend. Basically, he didn't need to wear her on his arm, he knew she loved him and she the same, so they didn't need to showcase it to everyone every minute by sticking their tongues down each other's throats every few minutes, and she was very relieved about that.

But, when they were alone he seemed much more attentive and affectionate, although it does come in the moments she least expects it. Their kiss was interrupted by the loud growl of his stomach. They broke apart with a start, and he muttered something akin to "shit" under his breathe in embarrassment, whilst looking to the side with a frown on his face whilst she laughed at his childish behaviour.

"I was just about to start dinner before I came to get you. You must be hungry, I am too. I'll go make dinner" she said softly, smiling at her lover. He nodded, standing up with her.

"I'll help" He said, making her turn around dramatically, her face akin to horror.

"I'm not gonna burn the place down! I'm not that bad a cook you know" He said, making her chuckle.

"I've never seen you cook, that's all" She said, making him frown whilst he passes her the apron.

"Cause you never let me cook for you. You're always one step ahead of me when it comes to meals" He grumbles, making her pout adorably.

"I can't help it! It's the way I was raised! My Mama would throw me in with the horses if she knew that I was breaking her number one rule: Don't leave your guests, lovers, friends, or even your worst enemies unfed in your home" She recites, whilst getting to work chopping some vegetables, along with Shizuo who was chopping the tougher veggies which she would probably have more trouble with.

"This isn't your home" He said, to which she sent a glare at him.

"I didn't mean it like that you baka. I mean, you don't live here, well, not officially" He muttered, slightly dropping a hint for her.

"Is that an invite?" She asked, her voice humorous, curious and hopeful all at the same time. He smiled to himself, hoping to finally make this big step with her.

"Yeah, it is" He said, to which her hands had stilled and she turned to look at him, her eyes wide. He caught her look, and also stopped chopping, turning to her.

"You pretty much live here anyway, and your place is in this same apartment building, so the move wouldn't be as hard. This is your home, you just don't live in it" He said, a ghost of a blush painting his cheeks, as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Shizuo… I'D LOVE TO~!" She squealed as she abruptly leaped at Shizuo, pretty much glomping him really. He caught her quickly, kind of expecting this kind of thing from her. He felt overwhelmingly happy at that moment, and she found her feet no longer touching the ground as he engulfed her in their embrace.

"I'm happy you said yes" He muttered into her neck, making her blush and giggle.

"I'm happy you asked me, finally" She said humorously, kissing his cheek as he set her down on her feet, but not breaking their embrace.

"I can't wait to tell Celty-chan!" She said excitedly, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, to which he just gave her a deadpanned look.

"That damn idiot Shinra is gonna make this a huge freaking deal" He muttered, making her laugh as she texted Celty, telling her to get over to their apartment as soon as possible, _with _Shinra.

_So this was just a little tester. I didn't want to do a whole prequel thingy about them getting together, and having to do a shit load of chapters about their relationship slowly progressing, because I'm lazy and I would have lost interest. I have this thing lately where I start a story, and then losing interest in it and then starting a new one and doing the same. I've got a crap load of Shizuo x OC unfinished fics. _

_I'm hoping for this to become a long-term, continuous thing, where I add one-shots of their life/relationship stage-by-stage, with different themes and events e.g. Shizuo proposing, becoming parents etc. _

_Let me know if this is worth continuing, and if so, let me know what you'd like to see happen with Shizuo and an OC girlfriend…. YAY FOR DURARARA! X2 THO!3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!_

Ai and Shizuo have been living together for about 8 months now, and they have been together for 11 months now, soon to become a year.

It was December, which only meant one thing;

"Shizuo, aren't you excited?!" Shrina squealed, all the while flailing around his apartment, forever irritating the hot-tempered bartender.

His mood was quickly shifting from a mild, manageable irritation to full blown throw-Shinra-out-of-the-window fury. This was showing as he angrily gripped, and slowly but surely dented, his metal cup of tea he was holding. This caught the attention of his girlfriend, who was in the kitchen with Celty, chatting and helping the Dullahan to cook something.

"Shizuo, calm down honey" She said with a worried tint to her voice, her eyes moving from Celty's PDA to meet Shizuo's honey brown ones.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Celty pulled her PDA away from her friend and shoved it in Shinra's direction.

"Shinra! Calm down or else I'll let Shizuo throw you out of the window this time!" She scolded, which made her doctor boyfriend pout, but listen to her anyway, but also made him mutter something about his Celty being cruel to him.

After a moment, Shizuo's demeanour softened and he released the cup a little more, taking a sip and allowing the warm tea soothe his mood.

Aisami smiled, satisfied with the outcome, and went back to her talk with Celty and the food they were making.

"Why should I be excited?" Shizuo muttered, looking at Shinra with a bored expression. The doctor burst back to life at the question, but not as lively as before. He wanted to stay on his Celty's good side, after all.

"What?! You can't be serious?! Shizuo, it's December!" Shinra hinted, waiting for the penny to drop in his friends head.

Nothing happened, except for a slight tilt of Shizuo's head, the blonde obviously confused. Shinra gave up, giving an exasperated sigh as he explained to his friend what he meant.

"It's Christmas time soon Shizuo! It's going to be your first Christmas with Ai-chan! As well as your one year anniversary" Shinra said, getting excited about what he and Celty will get to do during the holiday spirit of Christmas.

"Oh" Shizuo simply said, taking another sip of his tea, also causing Shinra to look at his dull friend with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?! Do you mean to tell me that you have absolutely no plans for you and Ai-chan?" Shinra asked, his voice going up in octaves with each question.

So annoying... Shizuo thought, grinding his teeth slightly. But then, his annoyance turned into panic.

_Plans? I'm supposed to make plans? Well, I guess Christmas is kind of a big deal when you're a couple... Damn it._

"What kind of plans are couples supposed to make at Christmas?" Shizuo muttered, mostly to himself, however he kicked himself as he realized due to Shinra's dazzling face that he had said it aloud.

"So glad you asked, Shizuo ~" Shinra shrieked, once again back to his flailing.

"Me and my darling Celty-chan are going out for a romantic date around those markets that open at Christmas in the centre of Ikebukuro! We're going to see the tree all lit up, watch carollers, hold hands, cuddle, kiss, ahh it's going to be magical!" Shizuo thought about all the things Shinra was planning with Celty, actually appreciating some of the ideas.

I mean, Shizuo wasn't a romantic, not really, but Aisami wasn't a touchy-feely kind of girl, but he was sure that she'd love to do some of those things. But then again, she tends to like the smaller romantic gestures than the big, grand kind that Shinra was used to.

"And then, when we get home... Well, me and Celty-chan are going to have a little bit of romantic alone time, if you know what I_" Just as he was about to finish his dirty little rant, he was stopped via frying pan.

"DON'T GO TELLING PEOPLE PRIVATE STUFF LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Read the PDA of the furious Dullahan, who's neck was exploding in bursts of shadows, indicating blushing. A whole lot of blushing...

Ai chuckled awkwardly with a little blush on her cheeks as she caught onto what they were talking about.

Shizuo's face was also painted with a slight blush, but he had it under control before Ai noticed.

_I forgot about that bit..._ Shizuo thought with a long sigh.

It's not like they've never had sex before, I mean they've lived together and slept in the same bed for 8 months now. Of course something had happened. However, it's only happened a handful of times. Shizuo purposely limits it because of his insecurities about hurting her.

The first time it happened, it was her first which just made him even more careful than he was going to be. He didn't want to hurt her and ruin her first time for her, he wanted her to enjoy it. She did, of course, but then second time they did it, he lost it a bit in the heat of the lust and he found some light bruises on her waist and wrists the morning after whilst she was sleeping.

They weren't horrendous, they cleared up in a few days, and she constantly reassured him that they didn't bother her and that they weren't even sore, but it was all for nothing. Shizuo went through depression after it, and he didn't touch her again for weeks.

She was terrified he was going to break up with her, so she confided in Celty, who had become her best friend after their first meeting when her and Shizuo first got together, and Celty had knocked some sense into the bartender. Quite literally.

He returned to her a mess, crying and sobbing about hurting her. It was the first time he'd opened up to her fully about his feelings about the way he is, his strength. They talked all night, and fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them feeling stronger than ever together.

It helped Shizuo to realize that she isn't going anywhere, not because of a few bruises. It gave Shizuo a bit more confidence, and not long after their third time had happened. Since then, they had done it three more times, but they hadn't slept together in a month now.

Shizuo liked feeling connected to her in that way, and wanted it to happen more often, but he didn't know if it was the best idea, for her safety.

He looked at his annoying friend, Shinra, trying to decide whether or not to confide in him about this problem... After contemplating it for a few more seconds, he decided against it, but stayed behind after their visit to talk to Celty. The better, and less annoying, half of Shinra Kishitani.

"See you at home, Shizuo!" Ai said, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before moving to hug Celty and Shinra goodbye. He smiled, lifting his hand in a lazy wave as she went through the door.

"Have fun at work" He said, chuckling at the distressed look she gave to him in return. Ai loved her job, she really did, but her boss was overbearing sometimes... You could only take so much of Simon's energy in one shift.

"Alright, I gotta head out too. Some guy needs a bullet removed from his shin. What a painful place to get shot, but at least it wasn't the knee" Shinra rambled, kissing Celty on the hand before he left, and waving to Shizuo.

After everyone else was gone, the Dullahan practically dragged Shizuo over to their sofa, pushed him down and plopped beside him, tapping furiously on her PDA.

"What's the problem? Is there something wrong with Ai-chan?" She asked, almost making Shizuo smile at how well she knew the two of them.

"It's nothing serious... We're not in a fight or anything" He clarified for the obviously distressed woman, who visually slumped back slightly on the couch, indicating a sigh of relief. Once again, she began tapping.

"So, what's the problem exactly?"

Shizuo sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he blushed, awkwardly looking around the room. It was times like these that Shizuo was glad that Celty didn't have a head. It made these kinds of things much less awkward.

"It's... It's about private stuff... You know what I mean?" He stuttered, making a sudden burst of smoke appear from Celty's neck.

_At least I'm not the only one who's embarrassed then..._ He thought, slightly relieved.

"Go on" She said, the PDA in his face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Has she told you anything about it?" He asked, hoping that he didn't have to go through the whole story.

Celty tapped on her PDA expertly.

"Yeah, she's told me some things... I mean, it's not like she goes ahead and tells me every little detail about your guys' private relationship, but she's told me that you guys don't... Um, you don't do it a lot... Is it because you're scared of hurting her?" The PDA read, making Shizuo sigh a little bit.

"Yeah" He muttered, running a hand through his hair wearily. Things were quiet for a while, until he heard the tapping.

"Shizuo, you know that she doesn't care about that. She wants to be with you in every way she possibly can, and she knows what that means" It read, which he nodded, still not totally convinced.

"I've been thinking that more recently... I know that she loves me and trusts me and all that, but that's not the point. Remember how I was when I gave her those bruises? Imagine how bad I'd feel if I accidentally give her a cracked rib, or a broken arm... It's just... It's harder to control myself when we're like that together" He said, sighing and looking at his feet, his eyes closing in irritation of the thought of hurting Ai.

Celty tapped furiously on her PDA and lifted Shizuo's head to shove it in his face.

"Didn't you consider one thing?" It read, which both confused and intrigued Shizuo, he shook his head no and she seemed to squirm in her place quite uncomfortably.

"Maybe she likes your strength... In that way..." This made more shadows burst through the headless woman's neck, and Shizuo just looked at the crude message wide eyed, his mouth gaping slightly.

Moments passed by in silence, and his thoughts were racing.

_She likes it when I hurt her? Because of that? What the hell does that mean?!_

"She's told me in the past that... Um, the bruises kind of... Turn her on" This made Shizuo literally turn into a tomato.

He wanted to flop his face into a cushion to cool his face off, but he was stuck still.

"Listen, think of it this way, the way she see's the pain during that is a lot different to what your thinking... Every now and then, she likes it. So, it shouldn't bother you if it doesn't bother her" Celty wrote, her serious demeanour returning after the embarrassing revelations of their conversation. She could only imagine Ai-chan trying to tell Shizuo any of this... The poor girl would have collapsed due to over-heating.

Forgive me, Ai-chan! Celty thought, although she's sure that her best friend will be thanking her in the long run.

"Thanks, Celty" Shizuo said, once he'd regained his composure.

"Anytime" She replied.

Needless to say, Shizuo came away from the Kishitani residence with some very different thoughts about his and his girlfriend's physical relationship. It almost made him feel smug, that he could affect her like that... But, most of all he's happy that something he hates about himself makes her feel happy and loved.

As the day went by, Shizuo went to do a few jobs with Tom, and then went to pick up Ai from her job at Russia Sushi, where she was handing out flyers with her boss, Simon.

"Ah! Shizuo, you come to eat sushi?! Sushi good" Simon said, his trademark smile spreading across his friendly face.

"Not today, Simon. Ai, you ready to go?" He said, lifting a lazy hand in a sloppy greeting to Simon.

Ai greeted him with a smile, before bowing to Simon and waving them goodbye. The couple walked hand-in-hand back to their apartment, where Shizuo surprised his shy girlfriend with a night of passion and bruises.

_I'm gonna have to thank Celty-chan..._

_Authors note: I got a bit lazy at the end to be honest, I didn't wanna go into lots of detail so I'm sorry if it wasn't that great... I'm gonna be adding to this series, as I love the idea of writing about Shizuo's life with a girlfriend! Next one will probably lead onto their Christmas together! Hope you've enjoyed it! _

_If you have any ideas of a One-shot you wanna see, like a scenario you want to see them in, please tell me and I'll work on it! ^_^_


End file.
